


After

by orphan_account



Series: Lifetime [14]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba's life (mostly) without Mink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

"Mink!"  
"Mink, we were wondering- Oh, we're so proud of you!"

"Ah-!...I...can't leave yet. I'm...sorry."

"...It's okay, we understand."  
"We'll be waiting for you."

"Thank you."

-

In the days that followed the passing of his husband Aoba woke up alone.

He sat alone,  
He drank coffee alone,  
He ate his meals alone,  
and at night, he went to bed alone.

After he had sent Keihi home he hadn't bothered to turn on Ren, or Tori. Spending so many years with Mink had told him that now was the time for reflection. So reflect he did.

As he sat alone on the porch, a cup of coffee in his wrinkled hand he watched the trees. However, his mind was watching something else, memories of days long, long passed. He remembered the day he had first met Mink, flashes of that old motorcycle neither of them had seen for decades. He shivered still, remembering the cold eyes that had once been turned toward him.

Those days had been a nightmare, cruel and quick-paced. Aoba couldn't recall how exactly he had kept up, although he couldn't honestly say he had actually kept up. After the first crisis was over he was dragged along for the ride, feet only keeping him upright until Mink had first tested him. He had been so cold to Aoba, so mean.

Gripping his cup tighter his hands started to shake, looking down into his lap, watching his reflection in he dark ripples off his coffee.

However, Mink had taught him so much about himself, and so many lessons as well. He had roused parts of Aoba that he didn't even know he had, some Mink was just as surprised to discover as Aoba himself was. Despite the physical pain Mink had inflicted upon him, as well as the mental pain, Aoba had found a way to push past it. Even before Mink had changed.

He remembered using scrap on Mink. Although the images were fuzzy and blurred around the edges in his memory now, the feelings he experienced in Mink's mind still felt fresh on his own. He had felt so strongly, and so dead.

Although Aoba had never truly forgiven him for what he had done to him, he had understood in the end. There was no forgetting what had happened, they had both known that. Together, they carried that burden through their re-discovery of each other.

Letting tears fall from his face and into his coffee Aoba made no move to wipe them away. When he had met Mink again, way back when, it was certainly a re-discovery. He hadn't known this new Mink, and Mink had had to safely find his way back into Aoba.

Still, they had done it.

If it had been anyone else, Aoba thought, it wouldn't have been as deep. Loving each other wasn't hard once it happened, it had never been hard to love Mink after Aoba had realized how gentle the man could actually be. He knew, as well, that Mink never found it hard to love him back.

Although it was easy to love him, sometimes being with him had been hard. There were several arguments that had shaken their love, and once where he had actually struck Aoba again. However, nothing like that had ever happened again, and in a twist of events had actually helped to strengthen their love.

A smile came across his lips as his memories began to slip into even happier times. Getting married, seeing Mink so nervous and shaking over him, being equally as nervous. When they had brought home their son, raising him together. Seeing their son off, having their family grow even larger when he had his own family.

He had been able to give Mink family, and that was all Mink had ever wanted. Up until his last days he had had a family, a large one, and Aoba had made that all possible.

The tears were coming faster now, shaking Aoba's frail frame. All Aoba had wanted was to understand Mink when he had saught him out again, and he had gotten that, so much more than that. He had found happiness, love, a husband. A man who was much gentler than the shell he had first been. A man capable of so much love and kindness.

"Mink...I'm...thank you..." he was speaking to nothing, he knew that. The morning after he had woken up without Mink he was hoping that maybe, he'd feel someone there. However, the air was empty, there was no warm feeling, no sense of something else with him. Just a quiet house in the middle of a forest. The next day was the same, and then the next. Now, as he sat on the porch four days later, it was still as empty as the first day without Mink.

He had finally come to accept this. He had told Mink to go on without him, hadn't he? Mink was merely listening to him.

That made Aoba laugh.

"About time...the old bastard..." through his laugh, he cried still. Setting his coffee aside as he let his head fall into his hands, sobbing harder. It hurt, everything hurt. His body, his mind, his feelings.

He had thought he had been so ready for this. However, only after going through it did he realize how wrong he had been. His only relief was that Mink hadn't been here to watch him fall apart.

Promising Mink that he would live on had been easy, now he had to keep his body going. He was sure he had a few more years left in him, but right now, without him in the dark of the night, right now it was hard.

Suddenly, a warmth spread across his back, causing Aoba's hair to stand on end, his head snapping up to look around.

"What..?" There was nothing there, and the warmth was gone as quickly as it had appeared. However, as Aoba's eyes went back to his coffee mug he noticed something strange.

A single pink feather was floating in his coffee.

Reaching over slowly to pick it up he held it in front of his face as a gentle breeze began to blow.

_Cinnamon...?_

The scent wafting by him gave Aoba goosebumps, so he wasn't alone.

Mink had just taken his time.

Feeling over the feather gently, the realization came over Aoba. He was checking up on him, making sure he was okay. Smiling softly Aoba let out a gentle breath, finally calming down and recollecting himself.

"I'm okay, I'm glad you made it over alright, I'll be here for a while."

Looking up quietly Aoba sat, waiting for the air to quiet once again. When he finally felt alone again he let out a small sigh. He definitely wasn't ready to go yet, no matter how much he wanted to be with Mink, and he knew Mink didn't want him to join him so soon either. He would be alright.

Picking up his now cold coffee Aoba stood, walking back into the house quietly. The air was empty again, but with that single feather tucked gently into his pocket he felt better than he had before that night.

The next day Aoba took Ren gently, finally re-activating him after having him in sleep mode since the night before Mink had gone. They said their greetings, Aoba catching up with his companion before going to grab Rurakhan as well.

However, before he could swipe his finger across the bird's forehead his hand stopped.

He couldn't re-activate him, he wasn't his to activate. Mink had always done it, without Mink-...would he even run? Aoba could feel tears sting at his eyes again, unable to look away from the sleeping all-mate. Finally, he set Tori quietly on the headrest, forever perching above where Mink's head once rested.

After, Aoba's life returned to normal. He tended to the house and garden just as he had done before Mink had gone, and he spent his time as he had with Mink. Drinking coffee on the porch in the morning, taking quiet walks in the afternoon. Although he was alone now he didn't feel lonely.

Most of the time, he didn't feel a presence, Mink wasn't there. However, every now and again, if he made an extra cup of coffee or if he felt particularly alone, the air would stir and he would find a feather resting beside him. Letting him know Mink was just checking up on him, making sure he was okay.

Occasionally he would chide him, "I'm okay, I swear," he would say, laughing quietly and tucking the feather aside and enjoying the scent of cinnamon that would come with the visit.

As the years went on, the visits got less frequent. Aoba wondering if Mink was getting impatient, until a day came--several years later--where no matter how long Aoba waited, his presence didn't fade. As he went through his day he was glad to have the feeling with him, warmth touching his arm or fingers, stroking his cheek when he began to doze. It was strange for Mink to linger so long, however as he prepared himself for bed that night something dawned on him.

As that realization sunk in, he let himself slide into the sheets, feeling the bed press down beside him. Ren had already been put to bed for the night, so there was nothing left tying him down. However a small thought crossed his mind, and reaching for his coil he sent out one last goodnight out to his family. They would get the message.

Then, finally he turned back to the pillow beside him, reaching out to feel the warmth as the scent of cinnamon enveloped him. A soft smile playing on his face, he let his eyes close for one last time.

"...I'll be with you soon."

\--

"I have some people for you to meet."

"Your family?"

"..Yes."

"..I've been waiting."

"We all have."


End file.
